1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device or arrangement of parts suited for elastically loading a movable member so as to bias same in one direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic equipment industry, it has been a common practice to use a device for elastically loading a pivotally movable member so as to bias same in one direction under the action of an elastic member. For instance, such an operating member is used in a tape recorder, which may be locked in an operated position, when operated for the first time for causing a magnetic tape to travel or for controlling travelling of the tape, and then released from its locked position so as to return to its non-operated position, when operated next. To this end, an elastic member is provided for an operating member so as to load the operating member to return same to its non-operated position. In case the operating member is used for the purpose of pausing the travelling of a tape, the operating member dictates the exclusive use of a locking rotatable member so that when the operating member is operated for the first time, the operating member may be locked in its operated position, and then released from its locked position so as to return to its non-operated position, when operated next, due to the pivotally movable member being elastically loaded so as to turn in a given direction.
In this respect, for elastically loading the movable member to bias same in a given direction, the elastic member is deflected to some extent, upon attaching thereof, to exert an elastic force to a member required.
Hitherto, it has been customary that, upon attaching, a movable member is secured in a given position, and then an elastic member is locked to the movable member, while being deflected to some extent upon attaching thereof, thereby loading the movable member so as to bias same in a given direction. As a result, a complicated operation is required for attaching of the elastic member, and hence skill is required for attaching the elastic member manually. Furthermore, the automation of attaching an elastic member results in the need to provide sophisticated equipments which allow the complicated attitude-control of the elastic member.